Unbreakable
by coffeebook17
Summary: This is at the end of Vineyard Valentine.really bad summary It's a Rogan. So please R&R.
1. Fear

Rory and her mom were standing outside in the driveway as Logan was taken away to London.

She was in shock. Not able to make a full sentence. Question where running through her mind what does this mean? Is he really going to go to London for a full year? Would they be able to handle it? Would he be able to handle being in a long distance relationship with girls frolicking around him trying to get in his pants while she was away from him? Would he… No she couldn't think about it, like he said, no thinking about.

She didn't even realize her mom was still standing there and she didn't really care she just wanted to be alone away from what had just happened. She finally turned to her and said,

" Well I'm going to go get my stuff together and head back to Yale, I have some work I need to get done."

"Ok sweets me and Luke are all packed anyway so were just gonna go know unless you want us to stay or you maybe need to wallow about any of this you can always come back with us."

She was not going to wallow about something that hopefully was not going to happen. How could she?

"No, Thanks I think I'm ok. I just need to get some air. But thanks and I will call if I need anything. I'm going to pack. Call me when you get home."

"Ok, I will and be careful on your drive back."

Before she knew it Rory was back in the house with the door closing and she new her daughters heart was slowing breaking.


	2. The car

Thanks for reading I hope you guys are liking my first story R&R Thanks

Chapter 2: Memories

Lorelai didn't know what to do. She couldn't just let Rory be alone like this but at the same time she needed her space to think about how she was going to handle this. She walked over to the truck where Luke was and slowly got in.

"Go."

"What?" Lorelai asked confused and snapping out of her own little world.

"Go," Luke said, "Rory needs you and I think I can make it back on my own." he said

"Thank you" she whispered giving him a kiss and quickly getting out of the car to see Rory.

Rory had gone into the house and was know wondering around not knowing what to do. She didn't want to go back on her own to an empty apartment but didn't want to stay there after what had just happened. It was like she was stuck and she hated this feeling of not knowing.

She slowly started to walk into he room her and Logan had shared that weekend and memories started to flood into her like a heart attack. Every touch every kiss every laugh every word. They had talked, really talked. About everything, well almost everything he had forgotten to mission London. But other then that she had for once really felt in love with a person. Dean and her had talked but not in great depth about their relationship more just conversations and only talking about them when they where in a fight or her having to say I love you, but now she understood why people called it high school love. Her and Jess never talked at least not about them. It was more of a sexual attraction to each other it was more forceful passion then what she had got from Dean. But now with Logan she was able to get it all and so much more. Logan was much more experienced with the physical part of their relationship and she was not complaining but the being in a relationship and loving a person was very knew to him and it made their relationship so much more unexpected. He did stuff for her out of the blue like buying a very expensive bag. She liked that about him but at the same time she knew that he knew she didn't want-or- needed any of it, he did it because he loved her and wanted to. All weekend she was thinking this is the man I want to marry. This is my person and no one else can make me feel this way.

She snapped out of her train of thought knowing he was not there for her to crawl into his arms and that was it she finally broke down. Feel to the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't lose Logan she just couldn't. Just then she felt arms rap around her and she whipped around hoping to see him but didn't and saw her mom and that just made he cry even harder as she fell deeper into her moms grasp.

"Rory, oh honey it's ok."

"I…I… cant lose him mom, I just cant."

"Who says your going to lose him, Rory he love you he not going to let you go just like that and if he does I will sick Luke on him."

Rory started to calm down slowly as she looked up and her mom

"Promise," Rory asked with a small smirk on he face

"Promise." She said smiling. " Now lets get you out of here.''

"Ok, let me lock up will you take my stuff out to the car."

"Of course but I always like a tip in advance just for insurance." She said sticking out her hand playfully.

Rory just laugh and started to walk away.

She was walking over to the car when she realized she had never actually driven Logan's Porsche, not because she didn't want to not that she really asked but she knew that car was like Logan's baby. Whenever Finn was within a ten-foot radius of it he would freak, but then again it was Finn. The thought of Finn driving Logan's car and seeing his face when he found out made her laugh but that quickly turned when she again realized he was on his way to London and not with her.

Lorelai watched as Rory walked up to the car and saw her facial expressions. She knew she was thinking about him.

"So, umm have you actually ever driven this fancy pansy car here?''

"Well, no not really.''

"So if we crash it or sink it or it burst into flames caused by my hotness, the chances of Logan be totally cool with it and just buying a new one are?"

"Not very high, remember when I told you I as in the hospital, and then I said Jess was driving well that how Logan feels about this car. It's his baby and the only baby he is going to have for a while, I hope."

" Ok so we drive nice and… wait what o you mean you hope?"

"Nothing never mind, so should I drive or you?"

"Rory!" Lorelai demanded

"What?"

"Are you." Lorelai began but was quickly cut off.

"Mom its nothing and if it does become something I will make sure to tell you.''

"Ok, but I thought you to where being …safe.''

"We are and again its noting lets let it go."

"Ok."

"So do you want to drive or should I."

"Quiet frankly if we get into and accident I think he will most likely forgive you much faster then me and I like my life I don't want it to end any time soon."

"Ok I'll drive."

They both loaded up the car and got in and started to head back.

"So I was wondering if you can come to the apartment with me for the rest of the weekend. I don't really want to e their alone and you haven't seen it yet and I can but Logan's car safely back in is place then I can drive you back Monday." Rory said starting to rant

"Rory!" Lorelai said stopping her. "I would love to."


	3. Deer, Understanding Maybe

AN; Thanks for everyone's reviews. Keep reading and I hope you like it. R&R

Chapter 3; Deer, Understanding Maybe

Logan was sitting in his father's private jet getting ready to take off for London. He couldn't believe what a scene his father had just made and in front of every body like that. The car ride to the airport had been completely silent. Logan was mad but also didn't want to blow up at his father and take away any chances of him getting out of going to London for a year. But now his father was sitting across from him looking completely normal and he couldn't take it any more.

"I hope you don't really think I'm going to London for a whole year after graduation. I could do the exact same work here in the US at any of the thousand of papers Huntzbeger Corporation owns."

"Well it's not like you have much say in the matter but I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go to London. You were so excited about it when I told you this could happen at your high school graduation, what changed?"

"Oh I don know I have a life here, great friends, the LDB, and oh yea, RORY! You remember her right, cute, '5.7', brown hair, blue eyes, you told her she didn't have what it takes to be a journalist/reporter. Ring a bell in that overbearing bully jack ass head of yours."

"Watch your tone, and yes of course I remember her I'm not your mother things just don't slip my mind when not needed. Son you cant seriously be holding back because of her. There will be plenty of girls in London."

Logan couldn't believe what just came out of his father's mouth. How could he say something like that about Rory, about him?

"Do you really think she means nothing to me, that this relationship is just a fling. I've been with her for over a year, if you don't count the time we were apart, which I don't by the way. Dad this is the girl for me, she makes me happy she wants me not for my money but for me, she loves me. No one has ever stuck with me this long and gotten to know me, other then Colin and Finn but no one else really understands them so it was more like me who was stuck. I have found the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life and I don't expect you to understand this completely, but I do expect you to try, and see why I cant be away from her for a whole year.''

Just then the captain came in and told them they were ready for take off and to take their seats.

"We will finish this later."

Logan was not sure what that meant, if it was good or bad, but either way he had just told his father that he wanted to spend the rest of is life with Rory. The weird thing was he didn't regret saying it, and that was weird.

Rory and Lorelai where almost home going down a quiet road having Mommy daughter time.

"So, how is it living with a boy for the first time in your entire life?'' Lorelai asked

"It's comforting yet scary at the same time. Defiantly different." Rory replied with a smile on her face

"You seem happy with it."

"I am, I mean I love coming home to him or him coming home to me. I love the feeling of waking up with someone next to me. The feeling of not being alone and knowing he's there if I get scared at night or have a bad dream. It's really hard to imagine not waking up with him. If this summer really happens and he has to be in London for a year I might go crazy."

"Oh, sweets. Try not to think about it." She paused for a minute thinking about what she wanted to say next but didn't have to when she saw how in love Rory really was and she just said,

"You really love him don't you."

"You have no idea."

Just then there was a thud on the car and Rory slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" They both said in unison

Just then they looked up ad saw a deer trot by.

"What is it with you and deer?" Lorelai asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha. Oh My God the car!" Rory said getting out to see the damage.

There were huge antler marks on the side of a once very shiny unharmed Porsche. Her mouth hung open as Lorelai slowly stepped out and went over to where Rory was standing.

"This is going to be a very interesting story, call me so I can be there with popcorn and a video camera."

"MOM!"

"Logan is going to kill me."

"Noooo, he will just break up with you and sue you for all your worth then have a great story to tell all his London girlfriends"

"That is so not funny."

"Ok there is nothing you can do in the middle of the road so lets just go put the car in its safe home and let Logan think some drunk idiot did it. You can blame it on that Finn guy.

Rory started to laugh, thinking he would totally by the Finn story but lying with a straight face would be the hard part.

'So why don't I drive, just lead the way my dear." Lorelai said getting in the driver's set and starting the car.

"Do you like it?" Rory asked after Lorelai got done looking around the apartment and they sat on the couch.

"Like it Hun, you really scored with Logan, although the suit of Armor is questioning."

" Well I have no control over how Logan spends his millions but if he really wanted a suit of armor well it looks like he got it."

"The bathroom is huge, and just when I thought I had I decent size one you had to show me yours."

"Yes well. Logan is the air to a very big fortune what else to expect in a rich guys house other then a fancy marble bathroom."

" But it's so clean and shinny too. Guys are supposed to be dirty and messy."

" No, not Logan he is a freakishly clean person believe it or not."

"Well I believe it, I don't know about the rest of the viewers but I'm so believing."

"Well good. Now what should we do? Play pool order food go talk to my fabulous door man."

"We can play pool without getting in trouble?"

"Yes, now come on"

After about five minutes of an attempt to play pool they were bored and decided to order food.

They spent the rest of the night watching the impressive movie collection Logan had and then went to sleep with both of them in her and Logan's bed.

The next morning Rory woke up and rolled over think to see Logan's face but saw her moms and remembered what had happened the day before. She gave her mom a small kiss on her cheek before getting up to go make lots of coffee. As soon as the smell of the coffee hit the air her mom started to stir.

"Morning mommy I made coffee and lots of it, now get up."

"Coffee I need coffee."

"Yes I know you do but the only way to get it is to come over here."

Lorelai reluctantly got up and took the cup Rory was about to sip and drank it herself.

"Hey that was mine get your own."

"Yea but you live here not me I dot know where anything is so you just get another cup."

" Fine.'' Rory said sticking out her tongue

As soon as she began to drink her newly poured cup o coffee she began to feel overwhelmingly sick and dropped her cup and bulleted to the bathroom leaving Lorelai running after her.

Logan had finally arrived at his hotel in London and had little time for sleep but was going to take what he could, until there was a knock t the door. He groaned unhappy to get up from the bed and answered the door only to see his father standing on the other side. 'Great I am never going to get any sleep now' he thought to himself.

"Logan I think it is time we finish that talk we started on the plane."

"Fine, but.."

"No, hold on let me say what I am going to say." Logan nodded as Mitchum began again.

"Logan I understand that you have found someone and tat you have found someone and I am happy for you as hard as that may seem to you I do. So I will postpone you London Trip for a while and see if you to make it or break it. But that means I am going to have to see great improvement in you in the next year working at the papers in Hartford and New York. Rory is a great girl though I may not think she is the best journalist I can see that she makes you happy. Now we have a meeting in two hours get some sleep and don't be late."

"Ok, and thank you."

"Sure and don't screw this up."

"I wont."

As soon as he left he could not believe his dad had done that. He must have been on some mood stabilizer because he had never been so…. kind to Logan. But he was not complaining, for the first time he had understood where Logan was coming from and he liked it. Happy Logan decided to get some sleep before the meet and greets he would have to do. Happy after a conversation with his father, that was new.

After ten minutes of being sick in the bathroom both Lorelai and Rory came out of the bathroom.

Rory went straight to the bed to lye down.

"Are you ok."

"I think so I just need to be still for a couple of minutes. Thanks for the hair holding."

"Sure…. Rory?"

"Mom I know what your thinking but I cant be. We just got back together and had sex twice in the last three weeks."

"What's wrong with you people?"

"Nothing we, well I have just been so busy and I don't know we don't have time. Either I'm to tired or he is or one of us is already asleep when the other gets home."

"And I thought you young people held hope for us old ones. Hun you guys have to make time, maybe not too specifically do that but too at least have private time with just the two of you. If you never see each other you guys will slowly start to drift apart and soon find yourselves not knowing each other and I know you don't want that. And sex is also needed once you start."

"I know and that was the point of this weekend for us to have some time together away from work and school and to be a couple. We needed to have time together. I really miss him, a lot a lot."

"Did you to?"

"Let's just say we had some time together before you and Luke arrived yes.''

"Good, so why are you so sick. I mean, yesterday you mentioned something about a baby. Do you at all think you could be caring the baby that will one could one day be as rich a Bill Gates after he gets the Gilmore the Hayden and biggest of them all the Huntzbeger empire?"

"Maybe."


	4. Baby love

Chapter 4: Baby love

"Wow."

"Yea, wow."

"What are you going to tell Logan."

"Hey it might get his mind off of the car."

"Rory."

"Mom I don't even know if I am or not. Please let me find out for sure before I have to start thinking about what I am going to tell Logan."

"Well how bad would it be if you were."

" I am only 21 and Logan is about to turn 23. We are young and in love not ready to take on responsibilities for another human being. I want to go around the world and be a journalist, not be a stay at home mom with Logan traveling round the world all the time. And god knows Logan is not ready to be a dad."

"I think Logan would be a great dad, I don't know him very well but he seems like he would be the exact opposite of his father and that's a great dad. He loves you and he said he likes kids though I am not sure if he just said that to please my parents but from what I see he would definitely make it as a dad."

"Well I wont be a very good mom I don't know kids. They scare me and are very loud and scream."

"Hun you will be a very good mother. I assure you if it gets any of you it will be the quiet book worm part. And with Logan and you as its parents looks are a guarantee. Very good looks." Lorelai said with a smile on her face."I know you are young and you still want to see the world and be well 21 but who says having a loving baby will stop you. Hey most likely you are going to be the one stopping you when you see her and become her everything. All the hugs, smiles and with Logan as its father, classic smirks. It will be harder for you to let go then him or her to hold you back."

"I'm scared. I do want her or him if her or him is an or him but how will Logan take it, how will we do this we just got back together. I mean a baby a baby. Oh My God I might have a bay in 9 mouths. Logan may be going to London for a year leaving me alone with a newborn. I can't do this alone."

Sweets slow down, ok. London is not even a foreseer thing yet. Neither is you being pregnant. But you want a baby?

Yea I do, and it is Logan's baby he means he world to me. I wouldn't be happy if it were any one else. I mean its our child me and him. My baby is the baby of the man of my dreams. How could I be unhappy with it? Scared and maybe not ready but I am not going to give it up its apart off me and him. Nor will I punish it for me and Logan's not being careful or safe enough."

"I'm happy to hear you say that but it seems like you have been thinking about that for awhile."

"Well its been hanging over my head for 10 days now I have had time to think about it."

"So lets find out for sure then. I will be back soon." Before Rory could stop her she was out the door. She had already picked up a test and had not used it yet. She went over to a shoebox in her closet knowing Logan would never find it there and took it out.

Ten minutes later Rory was back on her bed only this time lying there know she was going to be a mom.

'What, how am I going to tell Logan?' she panicked and picked up the phone hitting the speed dial.

Logan had finally gotten to sleep and was woken up by a familiar ring tone and reached over to grab his cell.

"Hey Ace, how was the drive back I hope you were not to lonely."

His voice seemed to calm her down. She realized she couldn't just tell him over the phone and would wait for him to get home.

"Hey, it was fine my mom rode back with me so it was not bad at all." She said thinking to herself 'the car on the other hand please don't ask.'

"So are you at the apartment or home?"

"Well the apartment is home so I am at home not at my childhood home."

It made him happy to hear her say that. "Good I'm glad you think that. Is your mom there?"

"Yea well not at the moment but she is here in New Haven, we had a movie night last night and an attempt at playing pool. It did not last very long."

"But everything is still in one piece right and you are to no broken bones."

"HA, I am not that bad."

"I never said you were your mother on the other hand does not look like the pool playing girl."

"You don't know that she is not great at pool but we are just to good and had to let the game hold some dignity."

"I really should stop assuming things about your mom huh?"

"Yes maybe you should."

They sat in silence for a moment realizing how far away from each other they were and how much they missed one another.

"So when do you think you will be back, I miss you and it has barely been 24 hours."

"I miss you too, and I hope to be on a plane to you tonight if I am lucky."

" Can you make that plane ride now?"

"I wish, but hey I do have some good news."

"Really, what?"

"I am not going to be in London for a year I am all yours. So start re-planning Asia if I know you which I do you put it on hold."

"Nooo, I simply have it on the side."

"Ok well I have a meeting I have to go to so I will see you tomorrow morning hopefully."

"Yea and I am so happy you are all mine for the summer. I love you."

"Me too Ace, and I love you.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Just as she was hanging up her mom walked in with a bag full of tests.

"Mom I don't need any of those so turn back around and take them back."

"What do you mean you don't need any?"

'I mean I had a test here that I already took after you left."

"And you didn't tell me this before I went and bought all of these because."

"You left before I could say anything."

"You could have called me to tell me to turn around."

"You would have listened?"

"Ok you have a point."

"I thought so."

"So?"

"So I am caring the Huntzberger heir."

"Aww honey."

"Yea I know, but why are you so happy. I mean I am 21 and pregnant?

"But you're in college, Yale for gods sakes, and you are caring a Huntzberger entitling that money support for the kid will never be an issue. That is why people don't like young people to have kids so young they cant support them and they are not ready. But you and Logan both have great education's and being at Yale for two years and a half years has got to count for being in a non Ivy League college for the full four years right. Plus you and Logan will make great parents I have no doubt in my mind about that."

"I am so happy you are not mad"

"Oh just wait till you tell my parents."

"Do I at least get points for it being Logan's baby and not Dean's.

"You suck."

"You love me."

"So we have to find a hip name for her or him to call me."

"Yes because grandma would be so cliché.'

"No I just don't want have the same name as my mother and grandma makes me seem so old.'

"Ok we will think of something cool."

"Cool. So what are you telling Logan?"

"I will break it to him nice and slow."

"Well just a piece of advise don't mettion the car till absolutly nessasary."

"You do know he has two right. I will just tell him to use the black one instead."

"HE Has Two! My God that is going to be one happy baby."

"Stop that."

"Only the truth."

"Yea Yea"

The next day after rory took her mom home she waited for Logan to get home think about what she was going to tell him. Maybe she should bring up the car story first. He walk in the door just then and blurted it out with out thinking.

"I'm Pregnant."

He had barely made it into the doorway and was putting his stuff down a thought he must have heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?'

"I'm pregnant."

Nope he heard her right

"Oh My God, are you sure?'

"Pretty much, are you mad?''

"No, no just really surprised."

"So you are going to be a daddy." She said as he started to walk up to her

"Yea and you, you are going to be a mom." He said putting his hand on her belly.

"Your happy."

"What else could I be."

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him as close as he could get her. She smiled as he started to kiss her neck and a hand started to travel up her shirt. She let out a small moan as he hit every right spot kissing her neck. He moved his lips to meat hers and pushed her against the wall. The kiss got deeper as his tougue dove into her mouth. He lefted her up against the wall as she raped her legs around him. His hands began to travel up the front of her shirt grasping her her breast and she let out a louder moan. "Logan..bed."

She wrapped her arms his neck as he began to move to the bed.

"You can never go on an over night trip again, without taking me with. I need you to much."

"Huh your telling me. I never want to leave again."

They hit the bed with him ripping off her shirt.

"By the way, what the hell happen to my car."

"That's a story for another time. Right now lets just have this."


	5. BABY?

AN; I know some of you didn't want Rory to be Pregnant but please stay with the story I think you will like where I take it.

They were lying on their bed together just enjoying being with each other in silence. She was lying with her head on his chest and their legs tangled together. He had his arms around her bringing her as close as possible. She was randomly making circles up his stomach and chest. They were happy; really happy for the first time in both their lives they had no words to describe this kind of happy. In love happy.

"That was amazing Ace."

"Yea it was. Really amazing." She said kissing his chest and moving up to his neck. He rolled over so he was on top of her now and started kissing her neck and moving along her collarbone. He started moving his hand up and down her thigh putting himself in between her legs and putting kisses of fire down her chest. "Logan.."

"Yea?"

"We cant, I have to get an article to YDN. It is due in ten minutes. I have to get up, dressed and out of here Clark Kent speed." She said as he was stilling kissing her.

"Blow it off." He said whining

"I cant, I only have so long before I have to put it off for awhile and maybe even good."

"Why is that?''

"I don't know, because I am going to have a baby." She said with a hint of frustration that he seemed to have forgotten.

"Don't worry I didn't forget. How could I forget I am going to be a daddy."

"Ok so what is the questioning about me having to leave Yale for."

"Just because you have a kid does not mean you can't go to classes. It is called the wonders of a nanny."

"Yes but I don't want to be walking around 7 months pregnant in classes as people stare at me. And a nanny can not take care of that."

"Fine."

She started to get up before she cold he pulled her back. "Logan, I have to go."

"I know I am just saying goodbye." He pulled her in to a very heatfully passionate kiss. As she lifted her head he place his hand on her flat stomach. He looked up at her and said,

"I love you, both of you." She smiled and replied

"I love you too." She kissed him one more time before throwing her clothes back on, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

--

A month later she was working like crazy trying to get all her classes in for the year before having to stop in 6 months. Logan had been trying to tell her to slow down but being Rory, there was no chance. She was just beginning to show a little tiny lump. Her and Logan were happier then ever and they couldn't wait to be parents.

Rory was on her way out to one of her classes but was stopped when her stomach was in uncontrollable pain that brought her to her knees.

"LOGAN!" she screamed using all of herself trying to get it out. He ran into the room to see her on the ground holding her stomach

"Rory, what's wrong." He went over to her pulling her up

"Baby" was all she could say

He immediately took her to the hospital and was told to wait outside while they took Rory away from his sight.

"Luke, Coffee!" Lorelai yell as she walked into the diner.

When she sat down her cell started to ring and Luke pointed to the sign.

"Oh you big baby."

"Out!"

"Fine.' She said walking out the diner

"Hello."

"Lorelai, hi its Logan. Rory is at the hospital. There is something wrong with the baby."

"Oh My God. I will be right here. Where are you?"

"New Haven emergency room."

"Ok Bye."

A few minutes later the doctor came out to get Logan and tell him he could see Rory.

When he walked in he saw here lying on a bed with tears going down her face. Before he could ask she told him.

"I lost the baby."

He stood there for a second not knowing what to say. Just like that their baby was gone. They had no control of it.

"Rory"

"Logan I lost our baby. I was not able to carry my own baby." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Rory it is not your fault."

"Yes it is, the doctor told me I had been working to hard and put to much stress on the baby and I should have slowed down not speed up."

"Rory" he said sadly as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. " I lost our baby Logan." "Shh, its ok. I am no going to blame you. No one will."

Just then the door opened and her mom walked in "Rory?"

"Mommy"

"Honey, what happened?"

" I lost my baby mommy, I lost our baby."

"Oh Honey" she said walking over to her daughter and gave her a tight hug.

" How could I have lost my baby. My first baby is gone."

"Sweets these things happen its not smething you can change."

"I know. When can I go home?" she asked randomly not wanting to sit there any longer.

"I will go find out." Logan said giving her a kiss on her head.

When Logan left Rory began to cry even more

"Honey whats wrong?"

"You should have seen him mom."

"What?"

"Logans face when I told him. He was so sad. We really wanted this baby and I stopped that from happening. He is going to hate me forever. I don't even know how he cn look at me."

"Rory stop that. Logan loves you and you having a miscarage is not going to change that. You to can have more kids. You can try again."

"I know but, everything was so great he was always talking to it and telling me he was so happy. I want this baby. Promise you wont tell anyone about it."

"You have not told anyone?"

"No I just was not sure how people would react so I was going to keep quit for as long as possible. Paris started giving me looks the other day. She told me my eatting habits are finally starting to come back to me. I didn't say anything I was just happy and patted my stomach and laughed."

"You were starting to show? I havent seen you in a while. I wish I would hae just sopped by to say hi and see how you were doing."

"Its ok. It better that you didn't get attached.'

"Ok well I just want to let you know we have to start going back to Friday night dinners. Grandma and Grandpa are back from that trip they went on and want to see us all of us so bring Logan"she said trying to pull Rorys mind from the baby that was no longer.

"Ok.'

Logan and the doctor walked in then ,

"Can I go home?' Rory asked impationtly wanting to leave and forget this ever happened.

"Ms. Gilmore we want to keep you here for the night. Losing a baby is not like getting a broken leg and casting it up. You have to stay here so we can make sure your body responds the right way to the lose."

"I can do that at home. It would be better for me to that at home. I promise I wont leave my bed. Now please let me go. I cant be here." Rory said starting to cry

"I understand this is very hard on you both but we cant have you at home without a nurse and monaters."

"Logan do something I want to go home I just want to be with you." She said looking at him with a broken heart.

"Ace I cant lose you to if anything goes wrong I could hurt you."

"Logan" she said in sad whisper "Please."

"If you want we can send you home with a in home nurse and moneters. But it is not cheap, but it's the only way I can let you be at home." The doctor explained and Rory looked happier emediatly.

"Do you want to do that." Logan asked having no problem spending the money seeing as she never let him spend it on her before its about time.

"Yes."

"Ok I will go get that setup for you and you should be leaving in about half an hour. Mr. Huntzberger if you would come with me I need you to fill out some paper work.?"

He faced Rory and gave her a hug and kiss "I will be back in a minute.''

"Ya ok." She said not wnted to let go of his hand which she had intangled with his. Before she did she pulled him back to her for a better kiss that seemed to last forever "Thank You."

"Anything for you." He said leaving her with her mom

"See he loves you and nothing will change that."

" I know , I just wish I had not lost it."

"I know but you have to know that he will not ever blame you and loves you no matter what."

--

Logan and Rory came home and Rory was put straight in bed by the nurse that was already there and put her back on the monaters. This was not really much better then the hospital but at least she was in her own house own bed and could have privicy that she didn't get from being in the hospital.

"Are you ok." Logan asked mking sure she was comfortable

"Ya I guess."

"Rory you know we can have more kids. This was not our only chance."

"I know and I want to. I just need some time to process this. But promise we can try again soon?"

"Well the doctor wants us to wait at least two months to let your body get back to its full normal state. But yes after that if and when you are ready to try again I all for the idea of making another baby with you."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

--

Friday seemed to come very quickly and though Logan thought it would be better for her to stay home then go for dinner she wanted to act normal to help get over it. He of course only wanted her to be happy and gave in.

"So are we going to get out of the car or just sit here like crazy people." Logan asked

"I am waiting for my mom.''

"Ok.'

She leaned ove and started to kiss him. He responed and let his mouth open as did she. He moved his hand to her lower back pulling her closer to him. She let out a moan as his hand travel up her back and he moved to her neck. She some how managed to stradle him in his tiny Porsche. She rapped her hands around his neck as she put her mouth to his and started kissing him hard with passion and wanting. They had not had sex in a little under a week and they were going crazy. As he started to pull off her sweater there was a knock on the window causing Rory to jump and hit her head on the roof.

"Are you okay" he asked looking at her then ok the window to see who it was.

He rolled done the window and Lorelai was standing there waiting for them to get out

"Hi" he said

"Hi, you to should probley wait till you get home to do that. Just a suggestion." She said with a smirk on her face

They got out then and Rory fixed her outfit and smiled at her mom.

"If I was a normal mom I would be mad but im not and I am proud to bad my mom didn't walk out here. Then she would see you are just as bad as me and she would ot be so nice to her thought to be angel grand-daughter."

"Mean, yet true."

Logan just stood there hoping Lorelai would not say anything to him. No such luck.

"Logan I thought you could contain yourself in front of my parents but I guess I was wrong. You just had to have her." Logan stood there not knowing how to respond.

"Mom!" Rory said hitting her mom on the arm

"What."

"Can we just ring the bell." Logan interrupted but before they could the door swung open

"Your late." Emily said letting them in.

"Don't blame me mo they are the ones who where…" Before she was able to finish Logan interrupted

"Its nice to see you Emily"

"Yes you to Logan."

Hope you like it. More soon and I may have to change the rating to be safe


	6. Breakdown

AN; Thanks so much for feed back and reviews. I hope you are liking it.

---

They were all sitting around having drinks and pleasant conversation. Talking about business, the trip, and of course Yale. Then it came up the topic they had been treading.

"So Rory, Logan how are you to doing. Any big plans coming up that we should know about?"

Before they had to answer the maid came in to tell them dinner was ready.

They all got up and Emily went to go check on something in the kitchen while Richard went to go make a quick call. Leaving the three of them standing there.

"Rory you don't have to tell them we can just say what they want to hear and avoid letting them into details." Logan said knowing she was in pain thinking about what could have been.

"Yes lets try to avoid the subject completely. Just dodge it when ever it comes up." She said smiling trying to make her smile but not working.

"You both stop it. Its ok I don't plan on telling them and if it comes up we will tell them we are thinking about the future and hopefully that will end that topic for the night. I am fine really. Now lets go set down before we get yelled at."

Rory headed in taking her seat while Lorelai and Logan gave each other knowing looks that she was not ok and formulating a plan to stay off the subject all night.

They both soon joined Rory and sat there for a minute waiting to the Grandparents.

Emily and Richard seemed to enter the room at the same time and apologizing.

"So diner smells great mom." Lorelai said

"Thank you, we are having lamb. I hope you all like lamb?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"So Rory Logan what plans do you to have for the future. I mean you have been together for over a year and have known each other over two. Plus you to live together. Do you plan on getting married? And what about kids you both like and want kid don't you?" She looked over at Richard " Wouldn't a baby be beautiful with her blue eyes and his blond hair Richard. Just imagine a little girl or boy walking around with that and how smart it would be."

The whole time Rory was trying to hold back tear but as soon as she started to picture the baby it was to hard and a tear slipped down. She quickly whipped it away hoping no one had noticed and just nodded her head and smiled at the idea of there being a baby like that.

"Mom lets not put pressure on the two about kids. They are young and happy now."

"Lorelai they live together and Logan is a very important young man and will be taking over the company soon. He has to choose a wife soon. And there is nothing wrong with asking if they plan on having Kids. It is a very special and happy experience. Being a mom and having some one love you like that. And being a dad. Kids are wonderful."

That was it for Rory as soon as she heard that tear were falling uncontrollably.

She quickly excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom. Logan soon got up and ran after her.

"What was that all about." Emily asked confused.

"God Mom you just had to dig didn't you." Lorelai said getting up and running after the two.

Rory locked herself in the bathroom and broke down into tears on the floor.

Logan knocked on the door softly hoping she would answer.

"Rory please open the door."

"No just go away."

"Rory come on I can leave you here like this and I wont."

"Logan I lost our baby. I was not able to give you our baby the one thing only I can give you. How can you even look at me cause I cant!" Rory said between sobs and breaking Logans heart with every word.

"Rory how can you think that. You mean the world to me. No one else can make me as happy as you do. You lost the baby will not change that."

Lorelai soon walked u behind him. She went to the door.

"Rory its mom please open the door."

Rory sat there crying. She was devastated she only wanted Logan and hoped he would never hate her for losing their baby. She slowly got up and unlocked the door and ran straight into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground never wanting to let go.

"I can't do this without you Logan."

"I am not going anywhere. No one can take me away from you." He said now looking at her "You are he one for me Rory and nothing will ever make me fell differently."

"Really?' she said smiling

"Yea. Really" he said giving her a kiss with her still off her feet.

Lorelai stood there knowing this one the man for her daughter and she was happy.

Logan put her down and she walked over to her mom giving her a hug and saying" Thank you". They stood there holding each other. Her mom meant everything to her and her liking Logan was very important.

"We should probably get back in there before they do something like call the cops." Lorelai said looking at Rory.

"Rory.

"Yea I guess it is time they new."

"Are you sure." Logan asked, "Because we can always make up some lie." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No I need to tell them. Its time I let people know."

They nodded and slowly walked in.

"Are you ok." Emily asked

"Yea grandma I will be, but I have to tell the both of you something." She sat down and grabbed Logan's hand. "Grandma Grandpa two and a half mouths ago I found out I was pregnant. I told Logan and we were really happy. I began working really hard at school trying to get the whole year in, in 6 months. Well about a week ago I had a miscarriage caused by too much stress on the baby." Tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh Rory we are so sorry. Is there anything we can do."

"No I just need to be with Logan and mom. Do you think we can go I need to get some sleep."

"Yes of course, take all the time you need." They said together

"Thank you." Rory said getting up and hugging her grandma then her grandpa.

The three of them walked out surprised that they got out so easily.

"Well maybe you should have miscarriages more often or say you did if it gets us out like that.'' Lorelai said

"Mom that is not funny, but I will drag the excuse out as long as I can." Rory said happy to have a couple weeks off.

"Well I m going to go surprise Luke come home soon. We need to have mommy daughter time, and Logan you are welcome to come always." Lorelai finished.

"Yea I will come out tomorrow if I fell ok, is that soon enough for you." She said giving her mom a kiss on the check.

"Yes, perfect. I will see you then. Love you kid." She said getting into the car

"And have lots of coffee mom." She said yelling a little

"Will do and you two be good tonight and do lots of dirty.'' She shut the door of the car and drove off.

Rory turned to face Logan and gave him a small kiss, " Well mommy says." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the car. They got in and drove off.

"Ace are you sure you are ok. Why don't we go away next weekend and have some fun and time away. Or if you just need to get away I can book you a nice weekend with you at a spa or you and your mom." He asked hoping to help her. He loves her so much seeing her break down the way she did tonight and other nights he was willing to do anything to help her get as this.

"Logan that's really sweet but I cant ask you to do any of that you already paid for the in home nurse and everything."

"Rory I want to do this for you and I have more then enough money to pay for a little trip to a spa and or trip to paradise without the smallest dent being seen. I could buy you paradise, a small island without a dent being seen in my wallet. Come on you need a break. Why don't you and your mom spend the day at a spa together tomorrow." He said smiling hoping she would say yes.

"Ok that would be nice. But when do I get to spend away time with you. Just the two of us for the weekend and no one else." She asked taking him hand and entangling her fingers with his.

"Well we can go away next weekend, just the two of us." He said smiling "But I also think you need some time to be alone just you. Let you think and breath."

"Yes I do, I will take Monday off and go to a get away spa on my own and have space and time."

"Ok good, I will book everything tomorrow."

When they got home Rory ordered take out and Logan picked out a movie. They were sitting on the couch cuddled together watching 'The Office'. "So did you want a boy or a girl." Logan asked running his hand through her hair.

"I just wanted a healthy baby.'' She responded looking down at her feet.

"Rory we will try again. Trust me I don't want to give up that easily." Kissing the top of her head. "Now I know you had to have some kind of preference to one or the other."

"Maybe, I don't know I just wanted a baby. After I got over the fear of 'omg I am having a baby' I just thought about me being a mom and having a little baby. I was thinking about names though." She said now smiling at him.

"Really? Care to share?" he said pulling her closer to him

"Well, for girl I was thinking Payton Wyatt, well boy or girl, and Sarah Parker, or Maple. And for a boy Logan Christopher or Kegen.

"I love them all though I never expected you to name our kid after me."

She laughed, "Hey I love your name. And put yours and my fathers together I think it makes a pretty good name."

"Yea it does." She slowly moved over to straddle him. She gave him a kiss and put her hands around his neck. After a minute she pulled up, "I love you." Before he was able to say anything back she brought her lips back down to his. He pulled her hips to his and slid his hands up her back taking her shirt off. He went to her neck and started kissing it while she unbuttoned his shirt. He bought his hands to her breast and she let out a moan and he started taking off her bra when there was a knock at the door.

"The food is here." She said reluctantly getting up and going to the dresser and pulling out a T-shirt and throughing it on, then went over to him putting her hand out asking for money or his wallet. He gave her the whole wallet and she hurried over to answer the door. She opened the door to see the man "How much?''

"34.47"

She opened the wallet and grabbed a 50 and noticed a picture of a sonogram that she had gotten just a couple days before she lost it. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there and man was trying to give her back the change. "Miss"

She jolted her head up to look at him. "Oh yea just keep it." She said taking the food and closing the door. She stood there staring at it for a little while longer before Logan came over to her.

"Ace what are you doing.'' She looked up at him

"I didn't know you had this picture. I thought I had misplaced a copy when I was looking for it. You kept it with you?"

Logan was not sure if she was made or happy. She looked like she was going to cry but at the same time not. He didn't what to say. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Logan it's ok. I'm glad you kept a picture with you." She said going over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as long as he could. She gave give a squeeze before letting go.

"So I'm starving, lets eat." She said grabbing the bag of food and going to the kitchen.

When she put the food down she felt his hand on her hip and he spun her around backing her up to be leaning on the counter. He re-removed the shirt and started putting kissing down her chest and back up to her neck. His hot breath put chills down her spin. He lifted her up so she was now sitting on the counter putting his lips back to hers. He slid his hands up her back to her bra and took it off. She begun to finish unbuttoning his shirt wanting nothing put him. He picked her up placing her on the bed and dragged his hands to her hips slowing pulling down her skirt. Then placed his lips on her stomach kissing her as he went back up to meet her eyes. " I love you Rory, and only you. Not matter what happens you are mine and I am all yours, no one else can have me but you." She smiled

" Well good because I want you now. And I only want you Logan no one else."

She pulled him down so her lips could meet his. She placed her hands on his lower back and slowly dragged her fingers up and down. He pulled away and started placing love bits on her neck. She let out a moan as his hands wondered to her thigh up to her waist and on to the side of her breast. It was going to take time for her and him to get over the loose of the baby but this always helped. They needed each other and nothing would break them apart.


	7. Married and a key

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like it and sorry to all the Jess fans.

Chapter; 7 . Married with new keys

Rory woke up the next morning with Logan's arms tightly wrapped around her. She was getting better with everyday going by but also sadder knowing she will never get her baby back. She didn't understand why she was so upset. It wasn't like she ever really held it or saw it. But then again she did both. She held it inside of her, a felling she could not obtain from anyone or anything. She saw it on the sonogram the day her and Logan went to the doctors for her first check up. Everything was great that day and from then on getting better until that horrible day she lost her baby ended it. She had to move on, she was never going to be happy like this if she kept it on her all the time. She was just going to have to wait until her and Logan could try again and hope for the best. She realized that she was thinking completely out of character. They were not even married yet she wanted nothing but to have a baby with him. They had not ever really even talked about marriage even when she found out she was pregnant. 'Why haven't we.' She wondered not realizing she said it out loud waking Logan.

"Why have we not what?' he asked kissing her good morning.

"Oh umm nothing." She said quickly trying to put it off.

"Come on Ace, I can see something brewing in that no stop head of your. Now spill."

" I was just thinking that we have never talked about marriage or anything after or before we found out I was pregnant. Do you want to get married or buy a house where we can actually have kids? I mean we could not have lived here with a kid. I mean it is good for the two of us but not for a baby. I mean we were going to get married right, maybe not while I was pregnant but after. We were not just going to stay boyfriend and girlfriend with a baby were we." She said rambling on

"Rory stop. Ok slow down one question at a time. Yes I was thinking about getting married. No I was not expecting to raise our child here. I was looking at houses while you where at school. And the reasons why I have never brought it up before all of this is because we were practically already like a married couple. Just because we didn't have a paper that said it officially I was still thinking that way. I mean we live together, sleep together, eat together, wake up together, and get dressed together, sometimes even shower together. I mean what would change if we got a paper that said we really are together when we already know that." He said kissing her shoulder. "I am not saying I don't want to marry the one and only women I have and will ever love, I just didn't think it would be that much different and why stress about something that will make my parents an your grandparents happy."

"Yea your right sorry I never thought of it like that. But while we are on the subject did you maybe plan or think about asking me when I was pregnant or before I was." She said with a sad yet hopeful look in her eye.

"Yes and who says I am still not thinking bout it or planning on asking you." He said with smile on his face.

" I don't know nobody I guess." She said turning around now knowing he was at least thinking about marrying her. She leaned inward and gave him a passionate kiss. " So was that a 'Rory I plan on asking you to marry me sign?" she said leaning in for another kiss.

"Maybe, but I couldn't just tell you know could I." He said getting up and out of bed. " I am going to go take a shower."

"Ok.'

As he shut the door and turned the water on and there was a knock at the door. She put on a robe and went over and answered it. To her surprise it was Jess.

"Jess what are you doing here.'

"Rory I needed to see you. I don't know how to say this but I have to tell you. I love you and always have."

Rory stood there in shock "Jess I don't know what to say."

"Just say you love me too.'

"Jess I'm sorry, …. But I don't. I have to go." She said shouting the door

"What, Rory come on. You can't be saying this because you are still with that jackass.'

"Jess he is not a jackass and yes I am still with him not that that is any of your business, now please leave." She said trying to close the door but his hand stopped it and grabbed her wrist pulling her out the door and into the empty secluded hall.

"How can he be better then me."

"Jess you left remember. More then once too, might I add. And your attitude toward Dean or anyone else for that matter was no better then Logan's toward you that night." Rory said trying to break her wrist free but his grip was to tight. "Jess please let me go."

"No if he can have you why cant I." Jess pushing her against the wall. He started to forcefully put kisses on her.

"Logan!" She let out in a whimper of a cry. But she knew there was no way he was going to hear her through the wall, let alone in the shower. "LOGAN! Please help me." she said starting to cry as Jess ripped off her robe and pulled her legs apart pushing them on the wall. "Jess please don't. I jus had a miscarriage and I cant get pregnant again this soon." She said now balling hoping Logan would come out soon.

She finally heard him call her name and she tried to scream his out but Jess quickly cover her mouth. Lucky she was able to get just enough out for him to come open the door. As soon as he did the elevator door opened showing a now very angry Chris and Lorelai.

"Omg get the hell away from my kid." Chris said as he punched Jess away from Rory leaving her standing there completely naked.

Logan soon grabbed her rob and through it around her and held her as close as possible pulling her inside.

Chris soon had Jess in a headlock against the wall and Lorelai yelling at him. "How could you do that to her Jess. God you are such a fucking bastard. If I ever see you anywhere near her again I will make sure you never see daylight again. She just lost her baby Jess, and so help me god if you were able to do anything to her before we got here I will rips you head off and feed it to dogs." As she said that she slapped him a couple times and kneed him in the balls.

She then hurried in to see if Rory was ok.

She opened the door to see Rory in tears in Logan's arms. She slowly walked in about to start crying. Her daughter was getting or about to be raped in front of her. As soon as a tear fell down her face Chris walked in and she fell into his arms.

Logan had no idea what he wanted or could fell. The love of his life was assaulted and he was only a few feet away from it. He felt terrible and on top of all that Jess knew of the most painful event in their lives.

Rory finally broke the silence.

"Logan I'm scared." His heart broke. She was scared in the one place she was supposed to fell the safest.

'I know, god Rory I am so sorry. I wish I could have heard you or waited to take a shower, something that would have stopped this." Then he asked the question everyone was dying to know. "Rory did he, was he able to….?"

"No, thank god, but if you had come out a minute later or mom and dad had arrived any later he would have."She said in-between cries. " I even told him about the miscarriage and that I couldn't get pregnant again hoping that would stop him but he didn't. He just …. pushed harder and….harder. I was so scared you wouldn't come out and he would and I.

"Rory I am so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel." He said giving her a kiss on top off her head. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Logan it is not your fault, I should have gotten you out before I answered the door or when I saw it was Jess I should have told you something. I just never thought he would do something like that."

"No Rory you should feel safe here, not need me to protect you from answering your own door. And what happens when I am not here, you can't just avoid answering it. But I am going to call the front desk and make sure they never let Jess come back in the building. I am also going to tell them to put the key back it service so people can only get up here with it."

"You use to have a key to just have the elevator bring you to the floor." She asked

"Yea but Colin and Finn would complain about it and I even gave them a copy but they would usually only use it when they where drunk and could never figure it out and get yelled at for.." He trailed off " Never mind, I will go down there now and have all that done. Will you be ok with your mom and dad?' he asked smiling

"Ya I think so. Love you."

"Love you." She said giving him a kiss. He then got up and started walking to the door

"Wait, Logan what if you see Jess down there." She said getting up and running over to him

"Don't worry Rory just calm down, Plus I am sure your mom pushed him around well enough." He said trying to make her think if he saw him he would just ignore him. Truth be told he wanted to kill Jess and if he saw him he probably would and if not he would send someone to do it.

"Ok just be careful. And I don't want the next time I see you to be with a black eye or anything worse just stay calm and safe."

"Ok.' He gave her one last kiss before he went out the door.

"Rory honey, thank god you are ok." Lorelai said with tears rolling down "Are you sure he didn't?'

"Ya, but he was so close to." She said crying again "So what are you to doing here any ways?'

"Your grandparents told your dad about the miscarriage so he wanted to see you and I thought I should tag along." She said thinking back to what they had seen. "Rory are you ok. You have bruises all over you and you look like you are going to pass out. Why don't you lye down. I will get you some coffee."

'Ok, but can you lye with me I don't want to fall asleep alone and Logan is down stairs."

"Of course I will." She said walking her over to the bed and lying don with her.

"I am going to go get the coffee and make sure Logan is ok." Chris said giving them both a kiss on the cheek."

"Thank you Daddy." Rory said smiling at her dad

"Of course angel." He said smiling back and looking at Lorelai. She worded out 'thank you' too


	8. Deep love

AN: It's short, I know, I am sorry. I will try to have more out soon though. I hope you all like it and please tell me what you would like to see happen or not to happen. Thanks and of course keep reading

Rory woke up with her mom's arms around her and memories from the last hour flowing back into her. She was still in shock that Jess would do something like that. She just hoped she would never see him again. She slowly started to move herself out of her mother's grip surprised she was sleeping so soundly not that she minded. Then she looked at the time it was one in the morning. She thought to herself she most have really been tired. Then she looked around to find where Logan was sleeping. She spotted him on the couch and went over to wake him. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the check and shook his shoulder a little. She gave him another kiss on his neck when he slowly started to wake.

"Hey" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Hi how are you."

"I'm ok I just wish I could turn back time." She said getting on top off him and making herself comfortable.

"I know, tell me what I can do. How can I help you?" he asked

"I don't know. I just know that I need you. Just be there." She said looking up at him

"I am and I will. Rory nothing will make me leave or change my mind. Anything you need just tell me." He said rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She said as they came together and kissed. They pulled apart pulled apart and she lye her head down on his chest and he rapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep.

Logan woke up to laughs and the smell of coffee. He got up and walked over to a happy Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey sleepy head." Rory said walking over to meet him to a kiss.

"Morning to you too. You look like you are doing better."

"Yes, still a little rocky though, but both you and mom being here is helping a lot." She said giving him a hug.

"Well good. So why don't you and you mom go to the spa today. Relax and have fun." He said and got a big smile on her face.

"Logan you dont have to do that."

"Ace come on we already talked about this."

"Ok fine." She said

"Mom what do you say?" Rory said turning to her

"Hell yea, and I am here as long as you need me."

"Ok well let me call Frank and you to get ready to go." He said kissing her and going to the phone

" He is the greatest man in the world." Lorelai said hugging her.

"That he is."

"Frank is outside, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes were coming." Rory shouted from the other side of the room

"Ok good have fun be safe and I love." He said kissing her deeply.

"We will and I love you too."

"Ok but first why don't you go down and get your elevator key and let them show you how to use it."

"Ok I will be back in second." She said giving him a quick peck on he lips. Then she was out the door, leaving Logan and Lorelai alone.

"So good job getting us alone, but I already have a man. Sorry to rain on your fun."

"Yes well as you can tell I am already taken too and I not interested in anyone else."

"Your sweet and that's what I wanted to hear. So why are we here and we better hurry cause she is a fast learner."

"Well you know this has been a very weird, hard, and sad with the lose of the baby and this new thing with Jess."

"Yea but I think she is going to get through it just fine. But it may take some time."

"I have no doubt she will get though it. But she is very determined to have another baby and soon, so I want to ask her to marry me. I doubt that will slow her down on the baby concept but at least people will know we are serious and want to be with no one else."

Tears were now coming down her face. Her baby has a great man who loves her wants to marry her. Her baby was also going to have a baby soon.

"Logan I am so happy you are. And if this is asking my permission well you do."

"Thanks." He said smiling and happier then ever. " And you can not tell Rory about anything. I am going ring shopping today and hope to ask her when we go on our little get away."

" I think that's a great idea. Just know that it may be hard for her after all of this to get in bed, if you know what I mean, and don't take it badly. She will on her own time she told me she was scared and just doesn't want to fell like she is being forced to do anything."

" I know and I will be as slow as she wants. I would never make her do anything she didn't want to, especially have sex unwanted."

" I just wanted to make sure so you don't think she is pulling away or anything."

Just then Rory walked in " Are you ready to go." She asked happily

"You bet. Let us go relax." She said walking over to her and to the elevator.

" Ok I will see you tonight." She said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

"Yes I will." He said bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss got deeper and deeper as his tongue slid into her mouth but with innocence. They finally broke apart with their eyes filled with lust.

"I will defiantly see you tonight." She replied with her hands rapped around his neck. She stole one more kiss before letting go and walking over to her mom. When the elevator doors opened she turned and saw him waving goodbye.

" I love you." She yelled

" I love you too." He was able to say right before the doors closed


	9. Tiffany and Running Naked

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy and did not have time. So here it is hope you like it and R&R

Chapter 9; Tiffany and Running Naked

"So what were you and Logan talking about when I went to go get the keys." Rory asked, they were now sitting in the limo on their way to a spa in New York.

"Oh um nothing, just this and that. He just wants to make sure you are ok." She said looking around " This is a nice limo."

"Nice try, he could have just asked me myself if I was ok. And you trying to change the subject is not going to work."

"He just told me that you want to try and have another baby soon and just wanted to see how I felt about it." She said looking at her

"Oh um yea I do and I think he wants to too. I hope he does, did he say something that maybe would make me well you think he wants to wait. We are going a little fast, I know but I just really want a baby and he said he wants to try again."

"Rory he wants a baby with you trust me. He was just making sure you were happy and wanted me to be happy for you, which I am." She said putting her hand on hers. " I can't be more happy for you."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." She said smiling

"So when do you think you want to, have a baby?"

"Well the doctor wants me to wait for awhile before we try again so I have another six weeks before we try again. But I think we will then."

"Good. So do you know where we are going?"

"Um I think the Great Jones Spa. He is being really great and has been spoiling me like crazy."

"Well when your name alone gets you anything, then you know he has what it takes to spoil you like crazy and he should."

"I just don't want him to think that I want his money or power, I just want him."

"Rory he knows that is not why you love him. Just because you take a few little things that he is giving you does not say that. It's not like you ask him for stuff."

"Yea I know."

--

Logan was on his way out when there was a knock at the door. Before he was even able to answer it Colin Stephanie and Finn walked in. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Hello mate, how are you and sweet reporter girl, Rory love where are you?"

"Finn she is not here. She and her mom are in New York."

"With out me, well I will remember that."

"So Logan what are you doing. Have any big plans today." Stephanie asked

"I am on my way to New York as well."

"Oh and why is that?" Just then they heard a crash come from the kitchen

"FINN, what did you do." Logan yelled

"I was just looking for the alcohol and bags of coffee came down attacking me."

"Be careful."

"So Logan why are you going to New York."

"It's a secret."

"Come on please." Logan stood there for a minute thinking if there would be a chance of him not telling Stephanie without killing her to stop asking and it was no.

"Fine." A big grin came upon her face

"I am going to New York to find a ring at Tiffany's for Rory."

"Omg you're going to ask her to marry you. My god Logan Hunzberger is finally calming down." She started jumping up and down.

"What did you do to make her so happy." Colin asked walking over from the play station.

"Well you are all going to find out sooner or later so I better just get it over with. I am going to ask Rory to marry me."

"Holy shit." Was all Colin could say before Finn joined in

" Bloody hell. " Finn said with his mouth wide open

"Mother of god are you divorcing us?" was what Colin said after he got his thought together.

"No I will still be your best friend nothing is going to change. Plus me and Rory are practically married any way and nothing has changed has it?"

"Well no, and you being with the lovely Rory has given us more women." Finn said holding glasses out to everyone. They all took one and Finn filled them with champagne.

"To Logan was becoming a real man with full on strings." Everyone drank it all in one drink except Logan.

"So you guess are welcome to stay here if you want I have to get going though." He said grabbing his coat

"Let us come with you. You need me to help you pick out the ring anyway, Please." Stephanie asked bouncing around a little.

"Yes let us come." Colin and Finn said together jumping a little too, more Finn then Colin.

"Sure, do you have the SUV?"

"Yes we do." Finn

"Well then lets go". With that they all left and headed to New York

--

Rory and Lorelai arrived in New York and at the spa a little over an hour later.

"We are here Ms. Huntzberger." As soon as he said that Rory turned bright red.

"Thanks Franks I will call you when we are done." She said and he opened the door and they got out and walked in.

"Do you want to explain to mommy why you are now a Huntzberger to some people." She said looking at Rory curiously.

"I asked him to just to see what it felt like, I don't even think Logan knows. I just wanted to know." Rory said shyly.

"So how does it feel?"

"Really good." She said smiling down and biting her lip.

"Well that's good."

"So we should probably check in." She said lifting her hand slightly and pointing to the desk.

"Yes we should." Lorelai responded as they started walking over to the desk

"Hi we should have reservations, under Gilmore or Huntzberger."

"Yes Ms. Huntzberger right this way."

"God if I didn't know any better you are already one." Lorelai said into her ear.

"Shh, I'm sure Logan didn't mean to he probably just paid for it under that name and they assumed that I was his wife or something. It's not that big of a deal."

"Ok, now lets go spa." She said walking into a room to put on robes.

­--

"So when are you going to ask her?" Stephanie asked wanting to know every last detail

"We are going to take a trip to Paris or some where to get away and relax." He said looking out the window.

"Yea what do you need to get away from, other then maybe your family but you always just go to a hotel in New York to do that. So why do you need to go out of the country? Plus why would Rory need to get away from your parents." Colin asked with a smirk on his face

"We just do, it has been a very hard couple of weeks and we both need to have some fun."

"What happened that was so bad that would make you need that much of a trip."

"Lets just drop it ok." Logan said trying not to get to angry.

"Come on you can trust us." Steph said with a smile

"If I tell you guys but you can not tell anyone."

"I have had so much vodka I wont even remember it in five hours." Finn said

"Well maybe two hours, depends on how long it is until we see a red head." Collin remarked.

"Ok well just if you do remember don't tell anyone."

"Anything for the lovely Rory."

"Well um when I was in London she found out she was pregnant."

"Bloody hell, I knew we should have used protection." Finn said jokingly and laughing at himself before Logan slapped him over the head.

"That's not funny, anyway I came home she told me everything was great for the next couple of months."

"That's why she didn't drink when we went to pub, and why you were drinking so little." Stephanie noted putting the pieces together.

"Yes, but she um had a miscarriage a couple weeks ago and that's why she, and I need some time away."

"Wow, I am so sorry, so you guys were going to keep it?" Collin asked questionably

"Yes, we were. We were going to have a baby, together." Logan said as his voice trailed off as the sadness and reality of no longer being a father was coming back to him. Logan quickly came back from the sad place "We still are going to just after six weeks we have to wait 2 months before trying again."

"Well, that gives you more of an excuse for divorcing us, but don't think I'll forget it… no no no." Finn said

"Well, I can help you pick out the ring, that way if you and Rory ever break up, I can…. Never mind." Stephanie said quickly stopping her self.

"We aren't going to break up!" Loan said almost offended that she would make such an accusation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just saying Rory is gonna be one lucky girl, especially the ring, every girl is going to be clawing a it." Stephanie said.

"Well if you want babe, I will buy you the whole world…" Colin said with a James Bond voice, mocking Logan's spending habits on Rory.

"Collin, go soak your head." Stephanie shot back.

"What are you implying?" Logan joined in with Stephanie

"O, let's not all join the 'Let's be mad at Colin club' it hurts my heart." Colin said once again, only now mocking Rory's sensitivity.

"Want me to pull this car over?" Logan threatened; mocking Rory crossed the line!

"Alright now kids, let's wait until I have had at least 10oz of anything until you fight, I can't tune you out when I am sober." Finn said with annoyance as an under tone to his tone of voice.

They all just sat there in silence until Colin broke it.

"So when do you think he LDB should go out again?"

"Soon I need some adventure in my life its getting quite boring." Finn said

"Yea I don't know." Was all Logan wanted to say

"Ok look I am sorry that I mocked reporter girl. I am just a little surprised you are so sure and fine with everything. You find out she is having your kid and bam you want to marry her settle down and have another try." Colin said looking at him

"Colin that's not it, I was thinking about marring Rory for a long time and now is the perfect timing. She and I both want a kid and there is nothing wrong with that. I mean yea we are young but not 16. I'm almost 23 and Rory is 21 we are in love and money will never be an issue, so I really don't see a dilemma." Logan said thinking about Rory and a smile on his face.

"Ok I was not trying to tell you, your not ready or in love, which clearly you are, I am just saying you are giving up a lot for this girl and I want to be the kids godfather."

"Hey no fair I want to be the mini reporter's godfather." Finn shouted

"You do know there is no kid right now and there wont be for another year." Stephanie butted in.

"Yea you two, and I don't know how Rory would fell knowing if she and I ever died our child would be with you."

"Hey I would be a great godfather." Finn said with a smirk smile on his face.

"Well if these two idiots get godfather I get godmother."

The rest of the drive went peacefully to New York.

--

Rory was sitting in her room next to her mom in silence as they relaxed in the in their cocoons having facials. She was trying her best to get Jess off of her mind but it was to hard. He was always so nice to her and sweet. She never thought he would hurt her like that. As the lady moved to her shoulders she started having flash backs of Jess touching her. She tried hard to let it go and remember it wasn't him touching her.

She felt the lady moving down her arms and she gently went over the bruises. Rory immediately took her arm back and put it back under her blanket/towel thingy. She looked at the girl who had a questioning look on her face. Rory didn't want to explain the bruises to her.

"Just work on my neck I bruise easily." The lady just nodded. At this point her mom was looking at her feeling bad. She had a feeling this might happen. Rory relaxed a little more as she calmed down and the thought of Jess slipped her mind. She was now just thinking about being alone and free of mind.

She was happy with her life and with the people in it. She had had a bad couple of weeks yes but this was not going to but a stop to being happy with her life. She realized that this was her life. She was with Logan, talking about getting married and having a baby soon. She didn't want to change it for the world. She loves everyone she is close to and the people that support her. She was going to get through this no matter what.

--

Logan and Stephanie just walked into the Tiffany's in New York after very long car ride and were now looking at engagement rings.

"So what do you think says Rory?" She asked him

"I don't know, something simple, I mean she knows I would never get her anything to simple but not anything like Paris Hiltons ring."

"Yea don't ever think about getting her something like that."

"Something that will stick out but look good not to big just perfect for her finger."

"Something like this?" she said point to a beautiful princess cut diamond ring that was large but just right. It would draw attention but not too much that people think she as just showing off. It was set in a silver band that looked like was only diamonds, small ones that rapped around that entire ring. She would love it.

"It's perfect Stephanie." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello can I help you with anything." They both heard and looked up to see a sales lady

"Um yes I would like this ring right here." Logan said pointing to it

"Ok you will make one lady very happy."

"I hope so" Logan replied as she boxed the ring up and handed it to him in a little bag.

"That will be $20,435."

Stephanie and Logan looked at each other as he handed he lady his black card.

"Wow you are really going all out on this ring aren't you."

"Do not tell Rory how much I spent on it or I will kill you."

"Hey I would be honored if a gut spent that much on me."

"Yes but you are used to having lots of money and Rory is well not and doesn't like to spend it like this."

"Ok I will not tell her" he gave her a stern look.

"I promise jeez." Stephanie said as the lady walked back over and handed him the card.

"Thank you."

With that the to went off to find where Colin and Finn had fun off to.

--

"So that was nice, what did you think?" Lorelai asked

"It was, but I am starving so we are going to lunch." She said as they walked out and started walking down the street.

"So how is Luke?"

"Good, spending lots of time with April and stuff."

"Yes but you to together how is that?"

"Fine", Rory gave her a look to get her to spill but she wouldn't "We are good really" she said looking down the street "But you better tell me why Colin is chasing a almost naked Finn down the street."

"WHAT!" Rory yelled looking up. "Omg I am going they have lost it. I am calling Logan I am sure he has something to do with this."


	10. Opps

Thanks for the Reviews sorry it took me so long to update. R&R Hope you like it and feedback is great.

CH. 10

Logan and Stephanie walked out of Tiffany's, bag in hand. Logan's cell started to ring, he pulled it t of his pocket and his face light up as he read the name on the caller Id.

"Hey Ace." Logan answered the phone. "How is that spa treating you?"

"Hey, the spa was great, I just have a question for you."

"Shoot." He said encouraging her to ask him.

" Do you know why Colin is chasing almost naked Finn through the streets of New York?"

"No idea."

" Really because there is usually something behind him pulling stunts like this. But if you have no idea then …"

"Rory I really for once have no idea what he is up to, but I am going to find out. How was the spa?"

"Good we are going to lunch now, but I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I will see you soon so have fun, I got to go."

"Ok love you."

"Love you bye"

Logan hung up the phone and turned to Stephanie and said "Houston, we have problem"

"What did Finn do?"

"Naked running down the streets of New York. I have no idea." He answered.

"I see, I think you should call him."

Logan opened his phone and dialed Finn's cell phone.

"Hello?" Collin answered Finn's phone.

Logan heard Finn's voice in the background. "In omnia paratus!"

"Hi Collin, can I talk to Finn?"

"Yeah, one sec."

"Finn! Logan's on the phone, so stop running and take it." Colin demanded.

"Logan hello mate, how are things?" Finn answered the phone.

"Finn, why are you running around almost naked?" Logan asked very sharply.

"Well Logan I set off an alarm of some sort ." He said sounding out of breath

"Finn. What the hell are you talking about

" I just wanted t hold it, they wouldn't let me, so I pulled down my pants and started to pee. Let me tell you, they were not happy with that."

" Wanted to hold what Finn and you pissed on who, what the hell were you thinking.?" Logan asked.

"That doesn't matter now and you know I never think why must you ask such stupid questions."

"Where are you now we are coming to get you?"

"We are running down 57th street."

"Shit Finn that's how Rory saw you, do not get near her do you hear me, go to the nearest bar and call me when you know you have lost her."

"Why can I not say hello to reporter girl."

"Because she sees you then asks what you are doing in New York , which is picking up a ring with me for her. You cant let her know and she will insist on spending the day with you meaning you would have a chance to spill and I would have to get you at some point and then have to explain what I am doing in New York."

"Well I only got about none of that so I will just avoid Rory..' Just then he ran into her and said into the phone "Rory love hello what are you doing in New York?"

"Finn I swear to god." Logan said as Finn just ignored him and looked at Rory

" I could ask you the same question Finn and many more." She said eyeing him up and down. "So care to explain the wardrobe." Rory said

"Well love I set off an alarm and…" Finn started but was cut of by Colin who was finally catching up."

"Were the hell did you learn how to run like that."

"All of these years if running away from girls with bats."

"Why would girls hit you with bats?" Colin asked.

"Because some girls don't like it if you come on to strong."

"Well, Finn it's good to hear that you are owning up to your faults."

"My faults, god no. I just work out in the gym and work up these strong arms" Finn said.

"Ok, Finn, still on the phone here." Logan said into the phone. Finn had forgotten he was there.

"Oh right. See you in second, I'll warm up the bar for when you get here to pick us up." Finn said.

"Ok, that's nice Finn, where the hell are you?"

"At a bar, it's called…. Yes Rory I am talking to Logan."

"Thanks Finn ." Logan said starting to get mad.

"Logan, Rory wants to say hello." Finn said.

"Finn, I am going to kill you once I get to you." Logan said angrily

"Logan, don't be so mad at Finn." Rory took the phone and said into it.

"Hey where are you guess I need to get Finn. Don't let him ruin your day Ace, please."

Rory thought for a moment how on earth would have to come and get Finn unless he was in New York too.

"Logan, why are you in New York?" Rory just flat out asked.

"I am here because…. I had a… a….a meeting with my father." He lied.

"Ok. I have Finn, do you want me to hold him until you an pick him up?" Rory kindly offered.

"Sure, thanks Ace so you are where"

"60th street."

"Wow, last time I checked he was at 57th , Finn runs fast." Logan commented.

"Well, with less clothes on he is more air-o-dynamic. I guess." She said back to him.

Logan heard Finn's voice in he background 'I see dead people, do you see dead people?'

"Hold him tight Ace, I'll be there in a sec. Love you" He said the 'love you' with so much passion and truth, that she could tell, just by the way he said it that she loved him right back.

"I love you too." Rory said as they clicked off of their phones.

--

"So that was a great cover up" Stephanie said with a smirk on her face.

"I am going to kill Finn if he says anything."

"Well we better hurry if he gets bored god knows what could happen. Where are they."

"At a bar on 60th street."

Forgetting he had the bag in his hand they headed to 60th street.

--

"So Finn what are you doing in New York?"

Finn looked over at Rory's mom and gave her a look that made her feel very uncomfortable " Do I know you?' Finn asked eyeing her

" Finn you remember my mother you met her when you where picking up Logan from jail."

"No I don't remember much from that night other than I almost got Rosemary to finally go home with me. I can blame Logan for that not happening now. But any ways , my god those are good geins."

"Ha you do remember you said that to me that night" Lorelai said happily

" No he was most likely to drunk, it took me and Logan becoming an official couple and seeing Finn on a regular basis for him to remember me."

"That is very sad."

"Yes I know so Finn what is this and that. Running around naked had to be followed by something."

"Well love I am actually hear because of you."

Rory gave him an odd look and had no idea what he was talking about

"Me why would you be hear for me?"

Just then Logan walked in and took a set beside her while Stephanie sat on Colin's lap, who was being very quit the whole time.

"Hey you two, wait why is Stephanie with you?" Rory asked Logan as he went pale

" I was running around with the two idiots here and had to do something and me and Logan caught each other at the door, what are you doing here?' Stephanie covered up quickly.

"Me and my mom are spa-ing or were"

"Sounds fun you should have pulled me along." Stephanie said smiling

"We should have, well next time defiantly." She looked over at Logan and saw the Tiffany bag in his hand.

" Logan what's in the bag?" she said taking it

"Oh that's mine I made Logan carry it when we saw each other." Rory didn't really listen and opened the small box inside the bag.

" Wow Stephanie it's beautiful, but why do you need an engagement ring?" Just then Rory finally started putting the pieces together. Everything made since, they where all here with Logan to get an engagement ring for her.

"Oh My God, this is for me isn't it. Logan I'm so sorry, I ruined it.


	11. Black Card

**So sorry it took me so very long to update. Every time I tried to write my boyfriend said he wanted me and I just couldn't say no. Lol just kidding I laugh at myself I know its weird me and my theripist are working on it. Just kidding again I think. So here it is hope you like it. I will try to get more up so but "No promises".**

Ch. 11: Black card

They all sat there in silence not knowing what to say. Logan sat there looking at her and hoping time would turn back.

"Rory I um" He had no clue how to cover this one up. They all just sat there when the waitress walked up.

"Hi can I take your orders." She looked around at the people at the table seeing something had just happened.

Finally Finn spoke up.

"Yes love I will take your most alcoholic drink." Then he looked around at everyone "Make that drink fives times stronger and keep them coming. Oh and your number too."

"Ok and for everyone else." Silence was all she got. "Ok well I will be back with the drink in a minute."

Everyone looked at the two who had a very intensive yet sad stare on each other. This was going to be weird.

"Well I saw some cute shops on the way over here, Steph will you come look at them with me. Oh and I need some hott guy to carry my purse where could I find one." Lorelai asked

"Oh memememe! I'm hott and exotic and you my love are very hott, we make a perfect pair." Finn said smiling

"Oh I think I saw those shoes too, Colin come on I need you to hold my purse." Steph said getting up.

"Why do you want shoes now, I want to see how this turns out." Colin whined

"Now Colin!" Steph said

Lorelai looked over at Logan and Rory whose gaze had not changed.

"Ok well you to ….yea um … We will be back in 15." Lorelai said getting up and Finn right on her side.

"Well it looks like I have found a lost puppy. At least he is cute." Lorelai said referring to Finn

With that they all walked out very fast leaving the two of them sitting

Finally Logan spoke up "Rory, I was.." he tried to start explaining but she cut him off.

"Logan stop, I don't need an explanation. I don't want it to be ruined any more then it already is. So if you where going to ask me do it whenever you want. If that really is Steph's ring then this is so very embarrassing. I don't want to pressure you, so please lets just forget this happened."

"Rory it is not Steph's ring its mine. So calm down and I don't feel pressured, I want to ask you Rory I just want it to be perfect. After the baby and then Jess, you need, we need something perfect." He said taking her hand.

"I don't know what to say. I want it to be perfect to but more importantly I want it to be you."

"Well good that's what I was hoping for.' He said with a smile/smirk on his face. Then put his arms around her waist pulling her into him and kissed her on the head.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you to." She said putting her head in between his neck and shoulder.

"So do you maybe want to stay at the plaza for the night. Get two suites. One for your mom me and you and one for Steep and two stooges. Order tons of take out and have a movie night here in New York. I don't feel like driving back."

"Really oh Logan I would love to. Are you sure?" She said smiling and looking at him with excitement.

"I never kid about movie nights at the Plaza. Though Finn is going to be over joy, we have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or any of us." Logan said in all seriousness.

"Well of course and thank you. You are truly wonderful." She said kissing him on the lips.

"How could I ever deny anything from the love of my life."

"Yes I have my ways." She said and he laughed.

"Yes you do."

They sat for another minute before the crew came strolling back in.

"So did you get everything worked out?" Lorelai asked bluntly

"Yes we did and were wondering if you would all like to stay the night at the Plaza for movies and take out". Rory asked smiling

"I would love to" Lorelai said

"Yea sounds like fun" Steph said looking at Colin confirming and then at Finn who of course looked happier then ever

"I'm in only if Lorelai agrees to be my date for the night seeing as you four are all set."

"I would love to be Finn but it has to stay clean. But if it gets dirty you can't tell Luke." She said in a seductive voice only egging Finn on more.

"Well we should go then." Logan said taking Rory's hand and getting up. "So movie store, then store for all the junk food you could dream of. So Finn Colin and I need to go get the car and take it to the hotel. Why don't you girls get Frank to take you to the movie store and store and have him drive you to the hotel after. We will get all the rooms and stuff organized. Sound good." He asked looking around at everyone for approval. Everyone was smiling and nodding.

"I found my prince." Rory said smiling and giving him and sweet kiss.

"Didn't think you thought so highly of me but always good to know." He said with a smirk

"Well know you do." She said as he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ok."

"Everything is still a mess but I am getting there and being away is helping a lot." She said putting her head in his neck as her pulled her into him tighter.

"I love you Ace." He said kissing her forehead

"I love you too." She said looking up at him and he gave her another kiss. They broke apart and stepped back to have everyone looking at them.

"Wow you to a so sweet its sickening" Colin said.

"Ok so can we go I want to get the night started." Lorelai said grabbing Rory trying to get her out the door excited for the night to start.

"Yea but here" Logan said giving Rory his black card. Rory gave him a look of 'I am not going to take this'.

"Rory just take it get whatever you girls want. Please just take it even if you don't use it but don't tell me you didn't." She just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Ok but how are you going to get the hotel rooms without it." She said as he begun walking to the door with Colin and Finn ahead of him.

"Awe yes well the beauty of the last name Huntzberger. I thought you would have known that by now Ace. It will get you almost anything." He finished right before he exit leaving her with a small smile on her face.

"Well let's go burn some rubber. Shopping." Steph said skipping to the door.

Rory faced her mom not knowing if she would be ok with this.

"Mom are you ok with this I mean you know I wouldn't … I mean don't I"

"Rory its fine. Logan is a good guy and I know you. Plus its Mitchem's money and well need I say more."

"Well its not all his dads money but I get what your saying so lets go." She said with a smile as they linked arms and went to go find Stephanie.

"You do realize you just left your black card with three girls one of them being Steph , meaning they are shopping." Colin said looking a Logan as they walked toward the suv.

"Yes I know that Colin." Logan said patting his back

"Yes but now she is going to be expecting me to give her my card and she will bring up how you give Rory your card leaving me with no choice but to give it to her. You know they say those cards have no limit but Stephanie would be able to find it."

"Yes well as long as she is happy right." Logan said smirking

"Yea, right" Colin said putting on a fake smile.

"So liquor store first right. I need a drink and those mini bars don't cut it." Finn said putting in


End file.
